The Gentleman and the Promiscuous
by Reading Trains the Mind
Summary: Arthur is the man most women dream of, Fayette is the woman that most men want all to themselves for at least one night. What will happen if they met at a bar one fateful night? 2-Shot. Rated T for references to sex.


Look what i could do with my fingers! i could click things and they make sense! Okay, this is a two-shot made just for my enjoyment because I don't care about other people, who do you think I am? Mother Theresa?

Disclaimer: Not mine, at all. Except France's human female name.

* * *

Miss Fayette Bonnefoy was the type to put a note next to her one-night-lover at 4 in the morning and leave without any hesitation. She was the type that every man wanted for at least one night. With her blond waves, layered blue eyes, and cunning smile, it was no wonder why men wanted her.  
Well, most men anyway.  
~o.O.o~  
Mister Arthur Kirkland was the type of man that dreams about settling down with a wife and child (children, if he was lucky). He was the the type of man many women dream their prince charming would be. With his flawless manners, perfect complexion, and lovely demeanor, it wasn't a wonder why women wanted to meet a man like him.  
Well, most women anyway.  
~o.O.o~  
It started on a Friday night. Arthur needed a shot of whiskey or something equally strong after his family surprised him with a visit.  
Usually, he wouldn't mind the visits because it would only include his mother and her cat Jack. But all of his brothers decide to come with poor mum on this special get together.  
After only an hour of this visit, he politely escorted them to their hotels (which he forced them to get at the last second because they weren't all going to stay in his bloody flat) and went to the nearest bar to have a shot of something with alcohol.  
He thanked the bartender after he served him his shot and downed it in one satisfying gulp.  
"Someone looks like they had a bad day", a voice said behind him.  
Arthur whipped his head around to see a slender figure with nice legs and a deep crimson dress. He blushed slightly as he realized that the dress did little to cover her rather large chest.  
She sat on the stool next to his and put her hand out. "I'm Fayette, what's your name?" Arthur noticed the slight French accent in her voice before he went to shake her hand.  
"Arthur, it's a pleasure to be your acquaintance."  
She leaned a bit forward to show more of her already exposed breast. "The pleasure is all mine." she whispered with a devilish smile.  
~o.O.o~  
That Friday was going the way it usually went for Fayette Bonnefoy. She woke up in her plush bed, made herself a breakfast of crepes, and spent the rest of the day planning the perfect outfit for her to wear at the bar that night.  
She changed into fluffy pink robe and thought about what type of man might get lucky with her while she went to her closet.  
I am going to get an HIV one of these days aren't I, she thought to herself as she put in her favorite c.d. In the radio, ah well, at least I would die beautiful and young. Which was, of course, the two most important things in her world.  
So when the night came, she found the perfect victim. He just bought a shot. He looked about her age, 23 or older and he looks like he had a terrible headache. She smirked and walked towards him.  
~o.O.o~  
He looked at her with one eyebrow slightly up. "If your wondering, no, I don't want to have sex with you."  
She looked slightly taken aback for a moment before composing herself. "Maybe I just wanted to... Chit-chat, as you Brits say.", she shot him a lovely smile.  
He ordered another shot before shooting her another glance and sighed. "I don't think the bar is the best place to talk, Love. All of these people are most likely depressed, horny, or an odd mix of both."  
She suppressed a small giggle. "Okay, okay. Where is a good place to talk to people?" Her eyes twinkled with curiosity while she put her chin in her hand.  
He downed his second shot and smirked at her. "I'll show you a good place if you allow me to."  
"Okay," she said brightly as she picked up her clutch, "let's go!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course, I'm always sure, mon ami."  
"Alright."  
"Alright!"  
He smirked. The way she said alright sounded more like "alvight." He put his hand out and she took it gladly and together they walked to the door.

* * *

COFFEECOFFEECOFFEECOFFEECOFF EECOFFEECOFFEECOFFEECOFFEECO FFEECOFFEECOFFEECOFFEECOFFEE COFFEECOFFEECOFFEECOFFEE


End file.
